Terapia szokowa
by cooky77
Summary: Kolejna rutynowa misja, wypadek, akcja ratunkowa i coś, co w ogóle nie powinno się wydarzyć.


Stanęli na samym skraju wysokiego klifu. Widok, rozciągający się przed ich oczami, niewątpliwie zapierał dech w piersiach. Wzburzone, prawie czarne morze pędziło ku nim w postaci licznych, spienionych bałwanów. Fale rosły, w miarę zbliżania się do klifu, by wreszcie roztrzaskać się z łoskotem na pionowych skalnych ścianach. Kropelki wody porywane przez wiatr, unosiły się aż do miejsca, w którym stali i osiadały wilgotną mgłą na ich twarzach. Niebo zaczęło już ciemnieć, potęgując jeszcze wrażenie grozy tego miejsca. Zrobiło się też chłodniej. Wyraźnie czuli igiełki mrozu kąsające ich odsłonięte dłonie i policzki.

\- Wow. - O`Neill pierwszy ocknął się z zamyślenia. - Raczej nie wybrałbym tego miejsca na rodzinny piknik.

\- Nie - zgodził się Daniel Jackson. - To zdecydowanie zbyt przygnębiające miejsce. Ale kiedyś mogło tu być nawet przyjemnie.

\- Ciekawe kiedy? - Jack popatrzył na przyjaciela spod oka.

\- Jakieś… Powiedzmy kilkaset lat temu. Poziom morza sięgał wtedy mniej więcej do miejsca, w którym się teraz znajdujemy. Te wszystkie wąwozy były niegdyś wypełnione wodą morską. - Wskazał ręką w głąb lądu. - W którymś momencie doszło do oderwania się dużego fragmentu lądu, który najprawdopodobniej pochłonęło morze. Potem poziom wody systematycznie obniżał się. W efekcie tych wszystkich czynników możemy teraz podziwiać tę niezwykłą…

\- Przepaść? - podsunął uczynnie Jack.

\- Formę ukształtowania terenu - dokończył z naciskiem Daniel.

\- Wszystko jedno. - O`Neill rozglądał się nerwowo. - Poczuję się pewniej, gdy już oddalimy się od tego cudu natury.

\- Sir, czyżby niespodziewanie objawił się u pana lęk wysokości? - spytała odrobinę złośliwie Carter.

\- Nie, majorze. To nie lęk wysokości. To tylko objawy zdrowego rozsądku. - Odwrócił się tyłem do krawędzi urwiska i szybkim krokiem poprowadził zespół ku jednemu z licznych wąwozów, wżynających się w skalisty płaskowyż, położony nieco powyżej klifu. - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru sprawdzać na własnej skórze, jak wysoko nad poziomem morza obecnie się znajdujemy.

\- Tak jest sir. - Sam ruszyła za dowódcą. Wiedziała, że nie obraził się słysząc jej żart. Był jednak dziwnie niespokojny. Jakby przeczuwał coś złego, co mogło ich tu spotkać. Słyszała za plecami kroki i cichą rozmowę pozostałych członków zespołu.

\- Co to jest piknik? - spytał z dziecinną naiwnością Teal`c.

\- To forma spędzania czasu wolnego - tłumaczył cierpliwie Daniel. - Taka wycieczka poza miasto. Odpoczynek na łonie natury.

\- To taki wypad na ryby, tyle że bez wędki - podsumował O`Neill.

\- Rozumiem. - Z jego twarzy można było jednak wyczytać, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co wspólnego może mieć piknik z rybami.

Pogrążeni w rozmowie Daniel i Teal`c przystanęli na chwilę. Pułkownik był daleko z przodu. Carter znajdowała się pośrodku płaskiej powierzchni, oddzielającej morski klif od skalistych wzniesień ciągnących się daleko w głąb lądu. Jakiś dziwny dźwięk zwrócił nagle jej uwagę. Suchy trzask i dobiegający jakby z pod ziemi chrobot. Spojrzała w dół i ujrzała rysę w skale. Rysę, której jeszcze przed chwilą na pewno nie było. Skała, na której stała nagle lekko zadrżała.

\- Sir? - spytała niepewnie.

O`Neill odwrócił się gwałtownie ku niej i zamarł w bezruchu. Teal`c wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, nakazując mu by pozostał tam, gdzie stoi. Carter rozglądała się bezradnie dookoła, przeczuwając już, co za chwilę nastąpi.

\- Major Carter proszę się nie ruszać!

W jej uszach jeszcze brzmiał ostrzegawczy krzyk Teal`ca. Nagle pod jej nogami nagle zabrakło gruntu. Poczuła, jak osuwa się w dół. Wyciągnęła ramiona i nawet udało jej się zaczepić palce na krawędzi skały. Na moment zawisła ponad ciemną czeluścią. Z góry dobiegły ją kroki biegnących ku niej ludzi. Zaraz potem usłyszała zgrzyt przesuwających się względem siebie kamieni.

\- Do tyłu! Do tyłu! Cofnąć się! - wrzeszczał O`Neill.

\- Sam! Trzymaj się! - wtórował mu Daniel.

Trzymana przez nią skała nagle oderwała się od podłoża. Poleciała do tyłu, a tuż za nią spadł prawdziwy deszcz skalnych odłamków, gdy spory fragment sklepienia oberwał się i runął do podziemnego jeziora.

W okolicy splotu słonecznego poczuła niesamowite uczucie, towarzyszące swobodnemu spadaniu. W następnej sekundzie jej ciało, z głośnym pluskiem, zderzyło się z taflą wody. Spadając z tej wysokości miała wrażenie, jakby wylądowała na betonowym boisku.

Woda była lodowata. Przez moment szok, spowodowany gwałtownym spadkiem temperatury, sparaliżował jej umysł. Wir wody i spadających razem z nią kamieni porwał ją i rzucił w dół. Wstrzymała odruchowo oddech i teraz wiedziała już tylko jedno: musi za wszelką cenę zatrzymać powietrze w płucach. Kamienie z nieprawdopodobną siłą wciskały jej ciało w grząski muł zalegający dno zbiornika. Wszystko nagle znieruchomiało. Leżała na boku, częściowo przywalona kamienną lawiną. Poruszyła się, uwalniając się od niespodziewanego balastu. Woda była ciemna i mętna. Nie mogła dostrzec niczego, oddalonego od niej na odległość dwóch kroków. Spojrzała w górę. Powierzchnia rysowała się jaśniejsza plamą. Pas, na którym miała zawieszony karabin maszynowy, boleśnie wrzynał jej się w szyję. Broń leżała gdzieś na dole zablokowana przez kamienie. Z niemałym trudem ściągnęła go przez głowę. Odepchnęła się rękoma od kamieni, z zamiarem popłynięcia ku górze. Ostry, gwałtowny ból przeszył jej łydkę. Szarpnęła się mocniej i o mało nie krzyknęła. Niejasno zdawała sobie sprawę, że ten krzyk byłby jej ostatnim. Utopiłaby się jak nic. Zaciskając zęby, powstrzymała wydostające się z jej ust pęcherzyki powietrza. Sięgnęła do stopy i ostrożnie obmacała zaklinowany pomiędzy głazami but. Dotyk jej własnych palców wywołał kolejną falę bólu tuż powyżej kostki. Powietrze powoli uciekało z jej nosa. Nie była w stanie tego powstrzymać. Płuca zaczęły domagać się kolejnej porcji tlenu. Miała wrażenie, jakby całą klatkę piersiową miała uwięzioną w jakimś gigantycznym imadle, które powoli zaciskało się, by w końcu pozbawić ją życia. Ze wszystkich sił pchnęła głaz, który uwięził jej nogę. Kamień drgnął… i przetoczył się w jej stronę, jeszcze mocniej przygniatając jej łydkę. Poczuła narastającą panikę. Utonie! Woda już wdzierała się do jej nosa. W odruchu nagłej paniki szarpnęła się raz i drugi. Spowodowało to jedynie szybszą ucieczkę resztki powietrza z jej płuc. Bańki powietrza zatańczyły przed jej oczami i pomknęły ku górze. Woda zalała jej usta. Jeszcze nie była gotowa na śmierć. Jeszcze walczyła. Przełknęła lodowatą ciecz, zdając sobie sprawę, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Ze wszystkich sił zacisnęła usta, lecz jej płuca trawił pożar. Wystarczyło tylko swobodnie odetchnąć, by wszystko się skończyło. W uszach jej własne tętno brzmiało, niczym młot kowalski. Przed oczami wirowały czarne płatki. Powoli traciła siły.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jakiś ruch. Spojrzała ku górze. Wielki, ciemny kształt spadał wprost na nią. Skuliła się w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie. Zamiast tego poczuła dłonie na swoich policzkach. Zaskoczona otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto na swego dowódcę. O`Neill powoli zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy. Cofnęła się porażona niezwykle absurdalną myślą, że chce ją pocałować. Zniecierpliwiony zmarszczył brwi i przyciągnął ją ku sobie. Zdecydowanym ruchem nachylił się i poczuła jego wargi zaciskające się wokół jej ust. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, co chce zrobić. Przełknęła resztkę nagromadzonej w gardle wody, rozchyliła usta i wciągnęła w płuca zbawienny haust powietrza. Poczuła zawroty głowy. Nacisk jego warg nieco zelżał. Wstrzymała oddech i zacisnęła wargi aż do bólu, by zatrzymać powietrze w płucach. Odsunął się od niej, lecz zdążyła chwycić go za nadgarstki. Wbiła w niego wzrok w milczącej prośbie, by nie zostawiał jej samej. Spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą i delikatnie wyswobodził ręce z jej uścisku. Po chwili poczuła jego dotyk na swojej nodze. Uważne oglądał głaz, który ją uwięził. Chwycił go obiema rękami i pociągnął ku górze. Carter spięła się w oczekiwaniu na kolejną falę bólu. Głaz drgnął, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. O`Neill zaparł się nogami i spróbował jeszcze raz. Krzywiąc się z wysiłku siłował się z kamiennym przeciwnikiem i czuł, że przegrywa. Musiał zaczerpnąć powietrza. Carter wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na migi dał jej znać, że zaraz wróci. Pokiwała głową. Odbił się od dna i jak torpeda wyprysnął ku powierzchni. Łapczywie chwytał powietrze, słysząc dobiegające z góry zaniepokojone nawoływania Daniela. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i znów zanurkował. Carter wciąż wpatrywała się w niego, lecz w jej wzroku dojrzał coś, co go przeraziło. Była już na skraju wyczerpania. Rzucił się w stronę głazu. Aż po kostki zakopał się w miękkim mule. Znalazł wreszcie stabilny uchwyt. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść. Kiwnęła głową, na znak, że wie, że ma się przygotować na nieme odliczanie. Wyprostował kciuk. Jeden… Palec wskazujący. Dwa… Palec środkowy. Trzy… Naparł całym ciałem na głaz. Powoli, powoli udało mu się unieść go na kilka centymetrów. Poczuł, jak Carter wyszarpuje nogę z potrzasku. Chwycił ją pod pachę i pociągnął ku górze. Z takim balastem płynął dużo wolniej. Carter, co prawda próbowała mu pomagać, ale robiła to w niewielkim stopniu. Z przerażeniem poczuł, jak jej ciało zaczyna się robić dziwnie wiotkie. Podwoił wysiłki. Wierzgał wściekle nogami, wokół twarzy wirowały bąbelki wydmuchiwane ciągłym strumieniem przez nos. To już nie miało znaczenia. Z każdym ruchem ramion i nóg przybliżali się do powierzchni. Wynurzyli się jednocześnie. Oboje zaczerpnęli powietrza krztusząc się i kaszląc. Było cudowne. Zatęchłe i zdecydowanie śmierdzące, ale cudowne.

\- W porządku? - Usłyszała tuż obok siebie. Nie miała siły odpowiadać. Kiwnęła tylko potakująco głową. Całą energię musiała skupić na utrzymywaniu się na powierzchni.

Oddychała pełną piersią, nie mogąc nacieszyć się uczuciem towarzyszącym przemieszczaniu się powietrza w jej oskrzelach. Dopiero po kilku chwilach uspokoiła się na tyle, by rozejrzeć się dookoła. Znajdowali się w podziemnej grocie. Przez dużą wyrwę w sklepieniu jaskini wpadało na dół światło słoneczne. Uświadomiła sobie, że zanim spadła, stała dokładnie pośrodku tego otworu.

Nad krawędzią pojawiły się ciemne zarysy dwóch postaci.

\- Jack? Sam? Boże, nic wam nie jest? - Głos Daniela Jacksona jeszcze lekko drżał.

\- Wyciągnijcie nas! - odkrzyknął w odpowiedzi pułkownik.

Carter nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zanurza się coraz głębiej. Ze wszystkich sił starała się utrzymać głowę ponad powierzchnią, ale jej nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Desperacko wyrzuciła w górę ramiona i w tym momencie napiła się wody. Silna dłoń chwyciła ją za kark i wyciągnęła znów ponad powierzchnię. Pułkownik przerzucił ramię przez jej prawy bark i wsunął dłoń pod lewą pachę, jednocześnie przyciągając ją do swej klatki piersiowej. Jego przedramię blokowało jej brodę i zapobiegało zanurzeniu twarzy.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - wymruczał prosto w jej ucho. Oddychała spazmatycznie, a jej ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać niekontrolowane dreszcze. Całe ciało zdążyło już zdrętwieć z zimna. Powoli traciła w nim czucie. - Zaraz się stąd wydostaniemy. Zobacz, musimy tylko dostać się do tej liny. - Jego oddech muskał jej ucho i policzek. Był niesamowicie ciepły. Chyba tylko on sprawiał, że jeszcze nie zamarzła na kość. Pomyślała, że w innych okolicznościach byłoby nawet przyjemnie. Gdyby tylko udało jej się przestać szczękać zębami. O`Neill sięgnął ponad jej głową i chwycił wolny koniec liny. Wciąż ją podtrzymując zaplątał sznur wokół jej pasa. Jej ręce dygotały tak silnie, że miała trudności z uchwyceniem liny. Odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Spotkamy się na górze. O.K? - Znów tylko pokiwała głową. - Trzymaj się. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

\- Dobra! Ciągnijcie! - krzyknął i jednocześnie pomachał ręką.

Lina napięła się. Jack poczuł, że Sam wysuwa się z jego objęć i powoli unosi się ku górze. Patrzył z dołu jak bezradnie macha nogami. Przemieszczała się strasznie wolno, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, ze gwałtowniejszy ruch mógłby spowodować zapadnięcie się dalszej części sklepienia. W końcu dotarła do celu. Daniel wychylił się ku niej i pomógł jej wciągnąć się na górę. Lina opadła z powrotem. Chwycił jej koniec, zrobił niewielka pętlę, w którą wsunął stopę. Miał z tym pewne trudności, bo jego ręce także zaczęły dygotać.

\- Już! - krzyknął ze wszystkich sił. - Możecie ciągnąć.

Poszybował w górę, ociekając wodą. Ściskał mokrą linę zdrętwiałymi palcami. Zaniepokojona twarz Daniela stopniowo przybliżała się. Wreszcie mógł chwycić jego wyciągniętą rękę. Z niemałym trudem przelazł przez krawędź otworu. Teal`c stał nieco dalej ze zwojem liny zawieszonym na ramieniu. Tuż za nim klęczała Carter i wymiotowała wodą. Na czworaka odsunął się od dziury. Daniel ostrożnie stąpając, podążył za nim.

\- W porządku? - Jack pochylił się nad Sam i chwycił ją pod pachę. Teal`c zrobił to z drugiej strony.

\- Tttak… - wyjąkała szczękając zębami. - Nic mmmi nnnie jessst.

Podniosła się na nogi i pozwoliła poprowadzić się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Szerokim łukiem ominęli poznaczoną drobniutkimi pęknięciami nagą skałę. Skierowali się ku skalistym wzniesieniom.

\- Musicie zdjąć te przemoczone ubrania. - Daniel przyglądał im się uważnie. - Temperatura spada. Wasze mundury zaraz zaczną na was zamarzać.

\- Potwierdzam - wtrącił Tael`c. - W tych warunkach hipotermia może stanowić poważne zagrożenie dla waszego życia.

\- Jasne, jasne. - Teraz także i O`Neill zaczął szczękać zębami. Schylił się, by podnieść zdjętą pośpiesznie kuloodporną kamizelkę i swoją broń. - Wkrótce zapadnie zmrok. Musimy poszukać jakiegoś schronienia. Czy mi się zdaje, czy w mijanym przez nas wąwozie były jakieś jaskinie?

\- Zaiste. - Teal`c uważnie wpatrywał się w ciemne otwory widniejące w oddali, na tle niemal pionowych ścian wąwozu. - Jest ich kilka. Powinniśmy w nich bezpiecznie przeczekać noc.

\- Zgadzam się. Jeśli do rana nie zamarzniemy, będziemy mogli kontynuować zwiad. Całe szczęście, że ekwipunek zostawiliśmy przy wylocie wąwozu. W tej chwili mógłbym oddać wszystko za ciepły i suchy śpiwór. - Jego całym ciałem wstrząsały już gwałtowne dreszcze.

Carter trzęsła się tak bardzo, że miała trudności z mówieniem. Tealc poprowadził ich w stronę najbliższej pieczary. Zatrzymali się tuż przy wejściu. O`Neill odbezpieczył broń. To samo zrobił Teal`c. Ściskając latarki w rękach, zagłębili się w mrok jaskini. Sam objęła się ramionami. Przestępowała nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Daniel w tym czasie zdążył przynieść, pozostawione pod osłoną skał dwa plecaki. Rzucił je na ziemię, po czym zawrócił po kolejne dwa. Wrócił akurat w momencie, gdy z jaskini wyłonił się Teal`c.

\- Jaskinia jest bezpieczna - oznajmił. - Nie wykryliśmy żadnych śladów obecności miejscowej fauny. Major Carter, proszę wejść do środka.

Sam schyliła się i zgrabiałymi dłońmi podniosła z ziemi swój plecak. Schyliła głowę, przechodząc pod niskim sklepieniem i rozejrzała się po grocie. Była niewielka, ale dawała osłonę przed lodowatym wiatrem. Oświetlona zielonym blaskiem fosforyzujących pałeczek, rozrzuconych w kilku miejscach, sprawiała trochę niesamowite wrażenie. Daniel wtaszczył właśnie do środka dwa plecaki. Rzucił jeden w kierunku O`Neilla.

\- Ściągajcie te ciuchy i wskakujcie do śpiworów. Musicie się ogrzać.

\- Powinniśmy rozpalić ogień i wysuszyć waszą odzież - stwierdził rzeczowo Teal`c. - Zajmę się dostarczeniem drewna na ognisko. W dolinie, którą obserwowaliśmy powinno być go pod dostatkiem.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zaoferował się Daniel.

\- Odmawiam. Ktoś musi pozostać na straży. Nie napotkaliśmy dotąd żadnych groźnych zwierząt, ale to jeszcze nie oznacza, że ich tu nie ma. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że wychodzą na żer dopiero nocą.

\- Idźcie obaj - wtrącił się Jack. - Ja stanę na straży. Zwierzęta równie dobrze mogą zaatakować was w dolinie. Będziecie nawzajem pilnować swoich tyłków.

\- O`Neill, nie wydaje mi się to rozsądne…

\- Bez dyskusji! Idziecie i koniec. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie zamarznę. A im szybciej rozpalimy ogień, tym szybciej się rozgrzejemy. No, zmykajcie już. - Dodał zniecierpliwiony.

Daniel Jackson zawrócił na pięcie i wyszedł z jaskini, zanim pułkownik mógłby zmienić zdanie. Teal`c przez moment wpatrywał się w dowódcę. Wiedział, że ma on rację. W końcu skinął głową.

\- Dobrze więc. Wrócimy tak szybko, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

\- Nie inaczej. A teraz idź, bo jeszcze Daniel zgubi się w tych ciemnościach.

\- Słyszałem Jack! - Dobiegł ich z zewnątrz głos archeologa.

O`Neill machnął lekceważąco ręką, po czym pokazał Jaffa na migi, ze ma się już ewakuować. Wojownik wyszedł z jaskini. Pułkownik wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do swej podwładnej. Carter kucała w głębi pomieszczenia i trzęsła się jak galareta.

\- No dobrze, majorze. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale proszę się rozbierać i to raz dwa.

\- Tak jest… - wydyszała.

Trzęsącymi się, zgrabiałymi palcami powoli rozpinała kamizelkę i bluzę. Ściągnęła je i zawahała się. O`Neill natychmiast pojął, o co jej chodzi. Dyskretnie odwrócił się do niej plecami.

\- Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać - mruknął.

Rzuciła mokre, zaczynające już sztywnieć ubranie na podłogę. Zdjęła buty, potem spodnie, a na końcu podkoszulkę. Została teraz w samej bieliźnie. Naga skóra natychmiast pokryła się gęsią skórką. Czym prędzej rozpakowała swój śpiwór. Pozbyła się resztek swej odzieży, rzucając je na stertę, leżącą już na podłodze i szybko wślizgnęła się do śpiwora. Materiał był przeraźliwie zimny. Wiedziała, że minie dłuższy czas, zanim wnętrze śpiwora nagrzeję się. Otuliła się szczelnie. Z brudno zielonego kokona wystawała jedynie jej twarz. Jej zęby dzwoniły o siebie, niczym kastaniety. Słysząc szelest materiału O`Neill odwrócił się do niej. Trząsł się równie mocno jak Carter. Rozejrzał się uważnie, po czym zaczął się rozbierać. Zdjął wszystko od pasa w górę. Carter nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że przestała oddychać. Starała się nie patrzeć na nagą klatkę piersiową swego dowódcy, ale jej oczy jakby żyły własnym życiem. Wciąż uciekały ku wyraźnie zarysowanym mięśniom piersiowym i symetrycznym zagłębieniom tuż powyżej obojczyków. Przełknęła ślinę. O`Neill wyciągnął i rozwinął swój śpiwór. Jednak zamiast do niego wpełznąć, okrył nim tylko swoje ramiona. Schylił się po swoją broń, a potem podszedł do swej drogo dowodzącej.

\- Mogę? - spytał niewinnie.

\- Sir? - Sam odrobinę zamurowało.

\- Pytam, czy mogę się przysiąść. - Podniósł w górę jedną brew.

\- Tak jest sir… To znaczy, oczywiście.

Uśmiechnął się, po czym opadł na podłogę tuż koło niej. Nawet poprzez dwa śpiwory czuł, jak jej ramiona dygoczą.

\- Lepiej? - spytał. Kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak. Lepiej. Jest sucho, choć wciąż cholernie zimno.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Jej broda trzęsła się komicznie. W tym momencie sprawiała wrażenie słabej i zagubionej. Nie była teraz świetnie wyszkolonym żołnierzem ani wybitny naukowcem. Była kobietą, po którą skoczył w przepaść, którą wyciągnął spod stosu kamieni z samego dna podziemnego jeziora. I która teraz potrzebowała odrobiny ciepła. Poruszyła się niespokojnie pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem. Podniosła na niego swoje oczy. W tym momencie już wiedział, co ma robić. Odchylił skraj śpiwora, którym był okryty i najzwyczajniej w świecie rzucił:

\- Chodź tutaj.

\- Sir? - wydukała zaskoczona.

\- No przecież nie gryzę - żachnął się pułkownik. - Chodź. Razem będzie nam cieplej.

W milczeniu wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie uniosła się nieco na łokciach i zaczęła pełznąć w jego stronę. O`Neill usadowił się za nią. Wciąż miał na sobie mokre i zimne spodnie oraz buty. Zignorował jednak szczypanie mrozu na skórze. Oparł się wygodnie o ścianę i objął Carter lewym ramieniem, jednocześnie otulając ją dodatkowo swoim śpiworem. Carter zawahała się przez chwilę, wreszcie ostrożnie opuściła głowę w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego szyją i ramieniem. Pasowało idealnie. Jakby stworzone zostało po to, by służyć jej pocieszeniem. Jack westchnął głęboko wyraźnie zadowolony. Nogi wyciągnął swobodnie do przodu. Broń trzymaną w prawej dłoni, opuścił na swoje kolana. Gdyby coś niespodziewanie pojawiło się teraz w jaskini, mógł natychmiast zareagować. Carter trzęsła się w jego ramionach i on trząsł się także. Siedzieli w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę. Dreszcze stopniowo ustawały. Po ciele Sam powolutku zaczęło rozchodzić się bardzo przyjemne ciepło. Czy mogło to być spowodowane jego oddechem, który teraz muskał jej włosy? Czy też może z bliskością jego nagiej skóry, do której przytulała swój policzek? Zamknęła oczy, i wciągnęła w nozdrza jego zapach. Nawet pomimo kąpieli w podziemnym jeziorze, wyczuwała ślad płynu po goleniu i mydła. I jeszcze czegoś, czego nie potrafiła nazwać. Pachniał po prostu sobą. Pachniał Jackiem O`Neillem. Przytuliła się do niego mocniej, a on jeszcze ciaśniej objął ją ramieniem.

\- Sir?

\- Tak?

\- Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo - wymruczał. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

\- Dziękuję, że pan po mnie skoczył.

\- Przecież bym pani tam nie zostawił. Zajrzeliśmy do środka. Długo pani nie wypływała. Domyśliłem się, że musiało się stać coś złego. No i nie myliłem się.

Westchnęła głęboko. Jej ciało już się uspokajało, lecz pułkownik nadal trząsł się z zimna. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i wreszcie odkryła tego przyczynę.

\- Sir, pańskie spodnie...

\- Co z nimi?

\- Są mokre.

\- Bystre spostrzeżenie.

\- Powinien się pan ich pozbyć.

\- Owszem. Ale zauważ, że stoję, a raczej siedzę na straży. Nie mogę ich zdjąć, bo gdyby przedstawiciel obcej fauny wpadł niespodziewanie z wizytą, musiałbym go ganiać po jaskini z gołym tyłkiem.

\- To byłby dopiero widok - parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Prawda? Pozostawmy więc wszystko tak, jak jest. Przynajmniej dopóki nie nadciągnie odsiecz.

\- Rozchoruje się pan.

\- Zdarzało mi się już zamarznąć. Przyzwyczaiłem się.

\- Tak jest. Skoro pan tak twierdzi. Ja jednak uważam…

\- Majorze, na litość Boską. Koniecznie chce pani mnie rozebrać?

\- Sir! - Nie kryła swego oburzenia. - Mam na myśli jedynie pańskie zdrowie.

\- Jasne. - Odsunął się nieco i spojrzał na nią z góry. - To miłe, że się pani o mnie martwi.

\- Sir…

\- Słyszała już pani takie powiedzenie, że złego licho nie weźmie? - Znów ją przytulił. - Bez obaw, nic mi nie będzie. Natomiast pani chyba wreszcie się rozgrzała?

\- Tak. Już dużo lepiej. Nie chcę na razie nawet myśleć o opuszczeniu śpiwora. Na zewnątrz temperatura spadła już pewnie poniżej zera.

\- Mmm… Pewnie tak. Ale co tam na zewnątrz, skoro tutaj jest całkiem miło. Nie sądzi pani?

\- O tak. Nawet bardzo miło. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Twarda podłoga, zimne ściany, nastrojowe, zielone światło. Wymarzone warunki na piknik.

\- Jest pani zbyt wymagająca. Mnie się tutaj bardzo podoba. Cisza, spokój, na głowę nie pada…

\- No tak. Jeśli spojrzeć na to z tej strony…

\- Mam taką zasadę, że w każdej sytuacji staram się znaleźć coś pozytywnego. Poza tym jestem prostym człowiekiem. Bardzo łatwo mnie zadowolić.

\- Naprawdę? A ja zawsze sądziłam, że jest wprost przeciwnie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Oboje gorączkowo myśleli, o czym mogliby porozmawiać. Pierwszy zebrał się na odwagę pułkownik. Odchrząknął dwukrotnie zanim zadał jej pytanie.

\- Carter? Wtedy pod wodą, na mój widok chciała pani uciec. Wystraszyłem panią?

\- Nie, skądże… - Poczuła rumieniec wypływający na jej policzki. Całe szczęście, fosforyzujące pałeczki nie dawały zbyt dużo światła. - Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu tak postąpiłam. To był odruch…

\- Nie rozumiem. - Spoglądał na nią marszcząc brwi.

\- To z powodu niedotlenienia. Tak myślę. Inaczej nic tak absurdalnego nie przyszłoby mi do głowy.

\- Carter?

\- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? - spytała już mocno spanikowana.

\- Teraz mnie pani zaintrygowała. - Wpatrywał się w nią z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. - Co sobie pani pomyślała?

\- Właściwie to nic takiego. - Rozpaczliwie próbowała udawać obojętność, ale jej serce o mało nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Gdzie do cholery podziewają się Daniel i Teal`c?

\- No weź przestań. - Jack najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. - Jesteśmy tu tylko my. Uratowałem ci życie. Jesteś mi to winna.

\- Proszę, to zbyt krępujące - wyszeptała.

\- Myślałaś, że chcę cię pocałować?

Carter poczuła się tak, jakby dostała cios w żołądek. Zaparło jej dech, a rumieniec wypełzł na całą twarz i szyję. Powoli podniosła na niego wzrok. Już się nie uśmiechał. Jego oczy były poważne i skupione. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Carter? - spytał cicho. - Tak pomyślałaś?

\- Tak, przyznaję. Ale jak już mówiłam, byłam niedotleniona i … - Język nagle zaczął się jej plątać. Do diabła, przecież nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. - Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać… To nic takiego…

\- Dlaczego przepraszasz? - Wpatrywał się w nią natarczywie. W jego oczach dostrzegła coś, co przywodziło na myśl głód.

\- Sir…

Nachylił się ku niej. Nie miała żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Jego twarz znalazła się tak blisko, że poczuła ciepło jego oddechu. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Walczyła, ale dobrze wiedziała, że stała na przegranej pozycji. Rozpłynęła się w jego ciemnych oczach. Nie chciała czuć, nie chciała myśleć. Świat nagle stanął w miejscu. Zamknął oczy i zrobił to. Pocałował ją. Jej usta były miękkie, ciepłe i lekko drżały. Delikatnie smakował najpierw górną, a potem dolną wargę. Nie broniła się. Oddychała spazmatycznie, jak zraz po wynurzeniu się z wody. Poczuł, jak całe jej ciało spięło się lekko. Natychmiast odsunął się i spojrzał na jej twarz. Szok malował się w jej szeroko otwartych oczach. Przez ułamek sekundy, nie więcej niż trwa uderzenie serca, był przekonany, że popełnił błąd. Źle odczytał wysyłane przez nią sygnały. Jednym słowem zrobił z siebie kretyna. Myśl ta była tak intensywna, że poczuł, jakby całe jego wnętrze zamarzło w jednej sekundzie. A potem Carter zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza i teraz to ona pocałowała jego. To było jak powrót do domu. Jej wargi już nie były obojętne. Szukały jego ust i spijały z nich radość i pożądanie tak naturalnie, jakby robiły to od zawsze. Ich oddechy zlały się w jeden. Gorący i niespokojny. Wyciągnęła spod śpiwora dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka, szorstkiego już od ledwo widocznego zarostu. Wsunęła palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Jeszcze mocniej wpiła się w jego wargi. Mrucząc cicho, oddał pocałunek.

Głośny łoskot dobiegający z zewnątrz, przywrócił ich natychmiast do przytomności. Spłoszeni odsunęli się od siebie z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. O`Neill poderwał się na kolana, chwycił broń iwycelował ją w stronę wejścia. Carter skuliła się w swoim śpiworze.

\- Cześć. Już jesteśmy… - Daniel urwał nagle. Wszedł właśnie do jaskini i napotkał wycelowaną w siebie lufę karabinu maszynowego. - Jack? Co ty do licha wyprawiasz?

\- Dlaczego się skradałeś? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Jack.

\- Oszalałeś? Wcale się nie skradałem. Wróciliśmy z drewnem na opał. Teal`c zawrócił jeszcze, po jedną porcję. Co wy tu robiliście? - spytał znienacka bardzo podejrzliwym tonem.

\- Nic. - Oboje jednocześnie odpowiedzieli i spojrzeli na siebie w lekkiej panice.

\- Dziwnie się zachowujecie. Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

\- Oczywiście - pisnęła Carter.

\- Jak najbardziej - zawtórował jej Jack.

\- To dobrze - odrzekł Daniel, ale wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wciąż zerkał to na jedno, to na drugie. - Jack, czy mógłbyś… - Wskazał palcem na P 90 w rękach Jacka.

Pułkownik dopiero teraz zorientował się, że wciąż mierzy z broni do przyjaciela. Zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Uch… Jasne. - Opuścił broń.

Kiedy wstawał, śpiwór okrywający jego ramiona zsunął się. Zimne powietrze natychmiast zaatakowało nagą skórę. Znowu opanowały go dreszcze, o których zdążył już zapomnieć zajęty swoją podwładną. Natychmiast podszedł do archeologa i pomógł mu układać polana na ognisko.

\- Czy coś między wami zaszło? - podpytywał Daniel półgłosem tak, by siedząca w głębi jaskini Sam, nie mogła go usłyszeć.

\- Skąd? Co ci przyszło do głowy? - Jack zrobił zdziwioną minę.

\- Przecież widzę - nalegał Daniel.

\- Masz stanowczo zbyt bujną wyobraźnię Danielu, ale właśnie za to cię lubię. - Jack uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Mógłbyś mi pomóc? Chciałbym się w końcu rozgrzać. Niebawem buty przymarzną mi do stóp.

W wejściu pojawił się Teal`c, ściskając w ramionach pokaźnych rozmiarów wiązkę drewna. Uniósł brew i obrzucił zdziwionym spojrzeniem nagi tors pułkownika. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Ze stoickim spokojem zabrał się za rozpalanie ognia. Wkrótce tuż przy wylocie jaskini wesoło trzaskało niewielkie ognisko. O`Neill wreszcie pozbył się reszty przemoczonej odzieży. Teraz ich ubrania zawisły na prowizorycznych stelażach w pobliżu ognia. Ciepłe płomienie dawały im dodatkową ochronę przed ewentualnym atakiem jakichś zwierząt. Leżąc zawinięty w swój śpiwór Jack czekał teraz, aż w jego kończynach powróci normalne krążenie krwi. Po zdjęciu spodni i butów okazało się, że jego stopy są czerwono - sine i w dodatku odrętwiałe. Czuł dotyk na skórze, ale tylko w pewnym zakresie. Receptory czucia powierzchownego najwyraźniej zastrajkowały. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że to tylko przejściowy problem i że niczego sobie nie odmroził. Teal`c posyłał mu, co jakiś czas spojrzenia mówiące: „Trzeba było mnie słuchać". Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem. Jackson z kolei zapędzał go do śpiwora wyraźnie zirytowany. Wreszcie wszyscy ulokowali się w miarę wygodnie i sięgnęli po prowiant. Suchary i mięso z puszki błyskawicznie zniknęło z prowizorycznego stołu. Ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele, pełny żołądek, a także stres związany z niespodziewaną kąpielą sprawił, że Carter poczuła się nagle bardzo senna. Ziewając szeroko, naciągnęła śpiwór na same uszy i wyciągnęła się jak najwygodniej na kamiennej podłodze.

\- Wybaczcie… - mruknęła. - Muszę trochę odpocząć.

\- Proszę spać major Carter - odpowiedział Teal`c. - Sen dobrze pani zrobi. O`Neill, tobie tez radziłbym odpocząć. Ja obejmę pierwszą wartę.

\- To dobry pomysł - stwierdził Jack. - Daniel bierze następną, a ja ostatnią.

\- Sir - dobiegło ze śpiwora Carter. - Ja także jestem w stanie pełnić wartę. O ile oczywiście mój mundur wyschnie. - Dodała pospiesznie.

\- Nie zgadzam się. - Ton głosu pułkownika wskazywał na to, że nie przewiduje nawet możliwości sprzeciwu. - Dzisiaj ma pani taryfę ulgową. Proszę się dobrze wyspać. To rozkaz.

\- Tak jest sir. - Znowu ziewnęła szeroko.

aniel rozpakował swój śpiwór i ulokował się pomiędzy Carter i O`Neillem. Dłuższą chwilę wiercił się na podłodze w poszukiwaniu wygodnej pozycji.

\- Dobranoc - westchnął rozkosznie.

\- Taa, dobranoc - mruknął Jack.

Od miejsca, w którym leżała Sam, doleciał ich głęboki, równy oddech. Kobieta spała twardo. O`Neill leżał na wznak i wpatrywał się tępo w sklepienie jaskini. W myślach wciąż powracał do niedawnej chwili szaleństwa. Bo szaleństwem można było nazwać to, co zrobił. Nie powinien był. Nie wolno mu było. Ale jednak to zrobił. A Carter odpowiedziała. Czy była to tylko chwila słabości? Potrzeba pocieszenia i poczucia bliskości? Czy powodowały nią emocje wywołane nieoczekiwaną walką o życie? Daniel zachrapał cichutko. Teal`c dorzucił drewna do ognia i usiadł bliżej wyjścia. Pułkownik nie mógł zasnąć. W stopach poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Na początku niewielkie, potem zmieniło się w naprawdę nieznośne. Poruszył palcami, ale nie ustąpiło. Mimo wszystko ucieszył się. Takie mrowienie zazwyczaj świadczyło o rozszerzaniu się naczyń krwionośnych w skórze. Może więc jednak nie odmroził sobie stóp? Uczucie przybrało na sile, aż musiał zaciskać zęby z bólu. Potem jednak zmniejszyło się. Zmęczenie wreszcie wzięło nad nim górę. Zasnął wsłuchany w miarowe oddechy swoich towarzyszy.

Carter drgnęła gwałtownie i obudziła się. Leżąc wciąż bez ruchu rozejrzała się dookoła. Szary świt wdzierał się do groty ponad wątłymi płomieniami dogasającego ogniska. Co takiego wyrwało ją ze snu? Nasłuchiwała uważnie. Poza oddechami śpiących ludzi panowała idealna cisza. Wtedy rozległo się kichnięcie. Niezbyt głośne, ale z pewnością to właśnie ten dźwięk sprawił, że się obudziła.

\- Na zdrowie - odpowiedziała odruchowo.

\- Carter? - Zdumiony głos pułkownika dobiegał gdzieś spoza jaskini. - Czemu pani nie śpi?

\- Bo mnie pan obudził. - Wygrzebała się ze śpiwora i usiadła. Daniel i Teal`c spali nadal odwróceni do niej plecami. Zauważyła, że koło ogniska znajdują się tylko jej rzeczy. A więc O`Neill zdążył się już ubrać.

\- Sir? - spytała cicho, by nie obudzić pozostałych. - Czy mój mundur już wysechł?

Jack pojawił się w wejściu w pełnym ekwipunku. Bez słowa podszedł do ogniska i zaczął zbierać wszystkie części garderoby swej podwładnej. Zaniósł je jej łącznie z butami.

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział, nie patrząc jej w oczy. - Mniej więcej suche.

Przyjęła odzież zażenowana. Patrzyła na swego dowódcę, gdy odwrócił się do niej tyłem i wyszedł ponownie na zewnątrz. Pośpiesznie zaczęła się ubierać. Mundur nie był idealnie suchy, ale taki stan był jak najbardziej do przyjęcia. Ciepło z ogniska sprawiło, że przyjemnie było go zakładać. Pachniał dymem. Zapinając kamizelkę wyszła na dwór. Poranek był rześki, ale już nie mroźny. Podeszła do pułkownika siedzącego na jakiejś skale i zawahała się. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Chyba nawet bardziej, niż ona sama. Ściskał broń w dłoniach i patrzył gdzieś przed siebie.

\- Sir? - zaczęła niezręcznie.

\- Carter? - Spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

\- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać… To, co się wczoraj stało…. - urwała szukając odpowiednich słów. - To nie powinno się stać.

\- Wiem. To moja wina. - Przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę. - Chciałbym cię przeprosić. Więcej się to nie powtórzy. Obiecuję.

\- Nie musi pan… Nie musi pan mnie przepraszać. Czuję się równie winna. Dopuściłam do takiej sytuacji… Sir? Co teraz zrobimy?

\- Hmm, pomyślmy. Czy czuje się pani urażona? Chciałaby pani złożyć na mnie skargę?

\- Nie, skądże. Nawet mi to nie przeszło przez myśl. - Czuła, że zaczyna się czerwienić. - A pan?

\- Boże broń! Nigdy bym nie zrobił czegoś podobnego.

Zamilkli oboje. Ona stała, on siedział. Nie śmieli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Napięcie pomiędzy nimi stało się tak wyraźne, ze trudno było oddychać. Carter w końcu zebrała się na odwagę. Podeszła bliżej splatając nerwowo ręce.

\- Sir. To było naprawdę… miłe. I w innych okolicznościach byłabym naprawdę…

\- Wiem. - Spojrzał na nią jakoś tak smutno. - I ja także. Ale żyjemy tu i teraz, Prawda?

\- Prawda. Żyjemy w świecie, w którym coś takiego nie powinno w ogóle mieć miejsca.

\- Więc? - Pozwolił jej przejąć inicjatywę. Wiedział, że zaakceptuje wszystko, cokolwiek ona postanowi. Dla swojego, a przede wszystkim dla jej dobra.

\- Więc… Może po prostu uznamy, ze to, co się wczoraj stało, było wynikiem…

\- Niedotlenienia? - W jego oczach zaigrały wesołe ogniki.

\- Tak. Szoku spowodowanego niedotlenieniem. - Nie mogła się oprzeć. Musiała odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem. Była pani w szoku. Ja zresztą też.

\- Dokładnie. Cieszę się, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Jestem równie szczęśliwy. A teraz, gdy już wszystko jasne, może jeszcze się pani położy? Do wschodu słońca zostały jakieś dwie godziny.

\- Oczywiście. - Zawróciła w stronę jaskini. Mijając go miała nieodpartą ochotę, by dotknąć jego ramienia. Zacisnęła pięści i poszła dalej. Zanim weszła do środka, na moment się odwróciła.

\- Sir, naprawdę panu dziękuję. Za wszystko.

\- Idź spać Carter - szepnął bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Wpatrywał się w wejście do pieczary, jeszcze długo po tym, jak ona zniknęła. Uśmiechnął się. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Teal`c leżał bez ruchu, z otwartymi oczami i słuchał. Nie, wcale nie chciał podsłuchiwać. Po prostu kichnięcie O`Neilla obudziło także i jego. A że miał rewelacyjny słuch, udało mu się wyłowić każde, dobiegające z zewnątrz słowa. Nie był zdziwiony. Właściwie nawet się tego spodziewał. Po raz któryś z kolei pomyślał, że tych dwoje powinno coś wreszcie zrobić ze swoim życiem. Ale to była tylko i wyłącznie ich decyzja. On mógł jedynie dyskretnie kibicować ich poczynaniom. Słysząc kroki major Carter zmierzające do swojego śpiwora, przymknął powieki, udając, że śpi. Kobieta zakopała się w ciepły materiał i westchnęła z głębi serca. Wojownik uśmiechnął się i pomyślał o innej kobiecie, czekającej na niego po drugiej stronie gwiezdnych wrót. Daniel nieświadomy niczego przewrócił się na drugi bok.


End file.
